Ayuda Silenciosa
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Brennan no cree en fantasmas ni en ángeles, pero a veces las tragedias nos obligan a reconsiderar aquello que creemos que es "verdad". Nota: contiene spoilers de "The Ghost in the Machine" y de "The Shot in the Dark". *Traducción de Silent Help de FaithinBones.*
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué creen? Pues que FaithinBones está escribiendo una historia de Halloween y no me aguanté las ganas de compartirla con ustedes.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan estaba durmiendo cuando sintió una presencia en la recamara. Booth estaba involucrado en un caso de secuestro y no estaba en casa todavía, así que, Brennan debía haber estado sola. Abriendo los ojos, Brennan movió la cabeza con cuidado para ver si podía ver a quienquiera que estuviera en la habitación con ella.

Sorprendida, Brennan se sentó y se quedó mirando a una mujer mayor parada a poco más de medio metro de su cama. La mujer parecía tener unos sesenta años. Su cabello era castaño con mechas grises y sus ojos eran del color del chocolate. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que los llenaban, las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Sin miedo, Brennan le preguntó, "¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró a este departamento?"

Sin decir nada, la mujer levantó la mano izquierda, con la palma hacia arriba y la abrió para mostrar un soldadito de juguete en medio de su mano.

Brennan, sin convencerse de que no estaba en peligro, miró a la mujer y luego al pequeño juguete, "Debería irse ahora. Ésta no es su casa."

Girándose, la mujer salió por la puerta abierta.

Brennan, sintiendo curiosidad de lo que haría la mujer a continuación, salió de la cama, cruzó la habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Sorprendida, Brennan ya no vio o escuchó a la anciana. Caminando por el departamento, tampoco la pudo encontrar. Dirigiéndose hasta la puerta principal, Brennan quitó la llave a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. Al encontrar el pasillo vacío, Brennan cerró la puerta, le puso llave y regresó a su cuarto.

Al darse cuenta de que el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 2:37 a.m., Brennan tomó su teléfono de la cómoda y llamó a Booth.

Su llamada fue directo al buzón de voz, Brennan puso el teléfono otra vez en la cómoda y volvió a la cama.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una hora después, Brennan se despertó otra vez. Al abrir los ojos, Brennan vio a la mujer de pie al final de su cama. Extendiendo la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, la mujer le mostró a Brennan un soldadito de juguete roto. Al ver que Brennan estaba despierta y miraba el juguete, la mujer bajó el brazo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Irritada, Brennan se levantó de la cama y siguió a la mujer hacia afuera del cuarto. Observando a la mujer cruzar la sala, Brennan la vio entonces atravesar la puerta principal cerrada.

Con un suspiro, Brennan murmuró, "Estoy imaginando cosas. No hay tal cosa como las apariciones."

Regresando a la habitación, Brennan notó que el reloj ahora marcaba las 3:37 a.m. Cogiendo su teléfono de la cómoda, Brennan se sentó en la cama y llamó a Booth. Su llamada se fue al buzón de voz, entonces Brennan llamó al Agente White que sabía que estaba trabajando el caso de secuestro con Booth.

"Agente Especial White."

"Agente white, es Temperance Brennan. Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Booth. ¿Sigue con usted?"

"No, rescatamos al niño hace una horas. Booth dijo que se iba directamente a casa hace un par de horas. Debería estar en casa ahora. Sólo debería hacer una hora y media conduciendo."

Preocupada, Brennan respondió, "No está en casa todavía y su teléfono me manda a buzón."

"Está bien, veré eso. Haré que alguien revise sus coordenadas GPS y vea dónde está. Tal vez se quedó atrapado en el tráfico."

"Gracias."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

De pie junto a la cama de hospital de Booth, Brennan sostenía le sostenía la mano derecha a Booth mientras él le explicaba lo sucedido."

"Conducía por la carretera y un gran ciervo saltó frente a mi camioneta. Traté de salir del camino y como que perdí el control de la camioneta. Vi que me dirigía hacia los árboles al lado de la carretera, pero, pasó demasiado rápido y no pude detener la maldita camioneta. Pasé por unos árboles, bajé por un terraplén y mi camioneta terminó precipitándose contra un gran árbol. Supongo que quedé inconsciente. Lo siguiente que sé es que desperté en una ambulancia y los paramédicos dijeron que había tenido un accidente. No me dejaron llamarte. Me tenían atado a una tabla y no me dejaban moverme. Lo siento Bones. Te habría llamado si me hubieran dejado."

Sonriendo, Brennan apretó la mano de Booth, "Está bien, Booth. Sólo querían asegurarse de que no te lastimaras más. Hicieron lo correcto. Afortunadamente tus heridas no son demasiado serias."

Riendo quedamente, Booth sostenía la mano de Brennan, "¿Sabes? Es raro lo que sueñas. Mientras estaba inconsciente, soñé que mi abuela estaba parada junto a mi camioneta y me hablaba. Ella me dijo que tenia que ser un buen soldado y ser valiente. Dijo que conseguiría que alguien viniera a ayudarme. ¿No es loco? Ella murió hace veintitrés años."

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Brennan replicó, "Sí la mente puede… si, es una locura."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué les parece? **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan había ido a casa a descansar y a traer un cambio de ropa para ella y Booth. El doctor consideraba que Booth podía ir a casa en un día o dos si se comprometía descansar y no hacer nada más agotador que apretar los botones del control de su TV por los siguientes cuatro días.

Booth había sufrido múltiples moretones en el pecho y en los brazos donde las bolsas de aire lo habían golpeado cuando el impulso lo arrojó contra el volante. El hecho de que no hubiera salido disparado por el parabrisas era un milagro considerando que no llevaba cinturón de seguridad al momento del accidente. También había sufrido una contusión cerebral y al doctor no le había encantado saber que Booth había tenido una cirugía cerebral hacía unos cuantos años y tenía una pequeña placa en la cabeza. Le preocupaba el que Booth hubiera sufrido demasiados traumas cerebrales en su vida.

Por otro lado, Booth pensaba que el doctor estaba reaccionando exageradamente como parecían hacer la mayoría de los doctores cuando se lesionaba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado acostado en la cama del hospital, viendo la televisión cuando notó un movimiento cerca de la puerta de su habitación. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia esa parte, Booth frunció el ceño y preguntó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sonriendo, Marie se adentró más en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, "Solo vine a asegurarme de que estés bien. Nos has dado un buen susto, ya sabes."

Suspirando, Booth negó con la cabeza, "No puedes visitarme así. Me puedes meter en problemas. Te lo he dicho antes. ¿Qué pasaría si Bones te ve?"

Extendiendo la mano y acariciando la de Booth, Marie contestó. "Oh ella ya me ha visto"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth miró a Marie, "¿Qué quieres decir con que ya te ha visto? ¿Qué hiciste?"

Mirándolo también, Marie respondió: "Tienes que ser más amable conmigo, Seeley. No me gusta tu tono de voz."

Resoplando, Booth miró hacia el techo y luego otra vez a Marie, "Está bien, lo siento. ¿Cuándo te vio Bones? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar al cuarto de Booth en el hospital. Brennan notó que Booth todavía estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados. Lo que encontraba interesante era el hecho de que la televisión estaba apagada.

Sentándose en la silla junto a la cama, Brennan miró fijamente la cara de Booth y se relajó. Su aspecto era horrible considerando los moretones en su pecho, en sus brazos y las cortadas a causa de los cristales rotos en su cara, brazos y pecho, pero, el doctor les había asegurado de que todo estaría bien, Booth iba muy bien.

Suspirando, Booth abrió sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Al ver a Brennan, Booth tragó saliva y le preguntó, "¿Qué te hizo llamar al Agente White ayer? Quiero decir, quizá sólo iba retrasado o estaba perdido o tal vez todavía estaba en la escena de crimen. ¿Por qué lo llamaste y le preguntaste dónde estaba?"

Sorprendida, Brennan respondió, "Desperté y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y decidí llamarte. Tu no respondías el teléfono, así que, le llamé al Agente White para confirmar si todavía estabas trabajando en el caso."

"Tú nunca haces cosas así. Me refiero a que no llamas a alguien más para verificar donde estoy. ¿Por qué lo hiciste ésta vez?"

Encogiéndose de hombres, Brennan explicó, "No estoy segura. Sólo me pareció que sería prudente hacerlo. Hice algo bueno, ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Asintiendo lentamente, Booth sonrió, "Así que sólo decidiste llamar al Agente White."

Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la ventana, Brennan volvió la mirada otra vez hacia Booth y respondió, "Si, es correcto."

"Marie dijo que te tuvo que visitar dos veces para hacer que llamaras a alguien. Me dijo que para alguien con un alto coeficiente intelectual fuiste muy lenta para entender lo que trataba de decirte."

Sobresaltada, Brennan balbuceó, "Yo… yo no sé de qué me estás hablando, Booth. ¿Quién es Marie?"

Riéndose, Booth replicó, "De acuerdo, si quieres jugar así, está bien. Sólo recuerda, yo sé lo que pasó, así que, niégalo todo lo que tú quieras. Yo lo sé."

Frotándose los brazos, Brennan preguntó, "¿Quien es Marie?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Oh no. No puedes negar lo que pasó y luego preguntarme quien es. Esto no funciona así. Admite que la viste y te diré quién era."

Alzando la barbilla, Brennan frunció el ceño, "No sé de qué me estás hablando."

"Bien, entonces yo tampoco sé de qué estás hablando."

Ooooooooooooooooo

La habitación había estado muy silenciosa. Booth finalmente había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado dormido. Brennan había estado tratando de encontrar una forma de hacer que Booth le dijera quien era Marie, pero, hasta ahora no le había gustado ninguno de sus planes.

Jared, al entrar a la silenciosa habitación de hospital vio a su hermano durmiendo y a Brennan sentada en una silla junto a la cama. Dirigiéndose hacia la silla, Jared se inclinó y le dio un abrazo a Brennan. "Entonces, ¿Cómo va el maldito hijo de perra?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dejó pasar la calumnia y respondió, "Puede que vaya a casa mañana."

Sonriendo, Jared exclamó, "¡Joder! Tal vez algún día empezará a usar el cinturón de seguridad."

Lamiéndose los labios, Brennan miró a Jared y le preguntó, "¿Quién es Marie?

Palideciendo, Jared preguntó, "Oh, por Dios, ¿Qué demonios hizo esta vez?

Ooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola!, pues la actualización de hoy se la deben en gran parte a mi hermana y a que la agarré de buenas y terminó con este capi =D… **

**RGG, por fin ya tienes por aquí el segundo capi =)**

**Sukatao, saludos **

**Lesly, tardé un poco pero ya está aqui**

**NoodleBones, Sí, saludos**

**BonezitaEmily, jajaja es que Brennan no es muy normal y gracias **

**Marifer2663, continúa!, saludos**

**DorothyOz, Hola gracias, que gusto que estés por aquí**

**No pensaba actualizar hasta que empiecen las vacaciones pero hagamos una cosa, actualizaré una historia por semana, empezaré con la que tenga mas reviews aunque no se que día suba el nuevo capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooo

Tirando de la silla de Brennan, Jared la llevó hasta la puerta. Echando un vistazo atrás, al ver el rostro dormido de Booth, Jared abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, arrastrando a Brennan con él. Liberando su brazo. Jared señaló hacia el final del pasillo.

Al pasar por las habitaciones, Jared encogió los hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Brennan, molesta por el comportamiento de Jared, lo siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Deteniéndose junto a la ventana al final del pasillo, Jared se volvió hacia Brennan.

"De acuerdo, ¿Como sabes de Marie?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan dijo, "Booth la mencionó."

Sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo, Jared se frotó la mandíbula, "Que bien."

Cruzándose de brazos, Brennan preguntó, "¿Quién es Marie?"

Apretando los labios, Jared preguntó, "¿Que dijo Seeley exactamente sobre Marie?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Brennan echó un vistazo al pasillo y luego miró a Jared, "Parece que Marie le advirtió a alguien ayer que Booth estaba en problemas."

Sonriendo, Jared respondió, "Advirtió a alguien. Si."

Cada vez más frustrada, Brennan replicó "¿Por qué la renuencia, Jared?"

"No diré nada acerca de Marie a menos que me digas que es lo que pasa y me refiero a la verdad no a insinuaciones."

Exhalando fuertemente, Brennan explicó, "Al parecer Marie entró ayer a nuestra casa y trató de decirme que algo andaba mal con Booth. En realidad no me dijo nada, lo cual hizo muy difícil que yo entendiera sus advertencias."

Riéndose, Jared la interrumpió, "Si, ella sólo habla conmigo y con Seeley."

Continuando, Brennan le frunció el ceño a Jared, "La primera vez ella lloraba y me mostró un soldadito de juguete y la segunda vez me mostró el soldadito roto. Habría sido de más ayuda si tan solo me hubiera dicho cuál era el problema."

Encogiendo los hombros, Jared replicó, "No te quejes conmigo de eso. Seeley dice debe haber alguna estúpida regla por la que los fantasmas solo pueden hablar con algunas personas y no con todo el mundo."

Resoplando, Brennan exclamó, "No existen los fantasmas."

Echándose a reír, Jared sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejarse de Brennan. Levantando la mano, Brennan ordenó, "Detente. Quiero saber quién es Marie."

Volteando a ver a Brennan, Jared respondió, "Marie es la madre de mi padre. A ella nunca le gustó que le dijéramos abuelita o abuela. Decía que eso la hacía sentir vieja. En su lugar, la llamábamos Marie."

Mirando hacia el cuarto de Booth, Brennan asintió con la cabeza, "Obviamente la has visto desde que ella… ummh…"

Sonriendo, Jared terminó la frase, "¿Murió?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan preguntó, "¿Cuántas veces la has visto?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Jared se puso las manos en los bolsillos otra vez, "La he visto cerca de una docena de veces. Seeley la ha visto mucho más, pero, eso es porque su trasero siempre está en problemas y Marie siempre mete la cuchara cuando eso pasa. No es que eso sea malo. Es solo que nos ayuda cuando puede y hace cosas que después nos meten en problemas. Esto nos vuelve locos. Es un milagro que no estemos encerrados en este momento."

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su cara, Jared explicó: "Bueno, mira, la primera vez que Seeley la vio fue en Irak. Había sido capturado por la Guardia Republicana y lo molían a golpes. Querían saber por qué estaba donde lo habían encontrado y otras tonterías y Seeley se negó a decirles. Él me dijo que sabía que si no decía nada lo matarían y él no quería morir ... De todas formas, se habían cansado de golpearlo, así que habían salido de la habitación y Seeley trató de sentarse y cuando lo hizo, vio a Marie sentada en el suelo junto a él. Dijo que pensaba que estaba delirando, pero, Marie sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y dijo que iba a ir en busca de ayuda y que debía ser un buen soldado y no decir nada. Que si se podía quedar quieto, estaba segura de que tendría tiempo para salvarlo... Seeley me dijo que ella simplemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Dijo que pensaba que se había vuelto loco."

Al ver que Brennan lo miraba intensamente, Jared continuó, "Seeley se enteró más tarde que el Capitán Little había estado parado en su tienda cuando Marie entró en ella y le mostró la tarjeta de identificación de Seeley. Su Capitán dijo que le preguntó a ella de donde la obtuvo, pero, no le dijo nada. Ella solo salió de la tienda y fue hacia su Humvee y entró. El Capitán Little la siguió a la camioneta y cuando miró dentro, ella no estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor y la vio de pie en la carretera. El Capitán cree en fantasmas y ángeles como Seeley y llamó a algunos de sus hombres y se subieron a la camioneta y empezaron a conducir. Ella aparecía en el camino delante de ellos, así que sabían a donde ir. Ella los llevó a un edificio en un pequeño pueblo. El Capitán y sus hombres tomaron el edificio y encontraron vivo a Seeley, pero, en muy mal estado."

Riendo, Jared sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos, "Marie no podía dormirse en sus laureles. Oh, no, no ella. Lo siguió a Kuwait y luego a Alemania y luego de regreso a Estados Unidos. Ella molestó a mucha gente y culparon a Seeley por la presencia de una civil en lugares no autorizados. Cosas como esa. Finalmente él tuvo que gritarle para hacerla desaparecer… Él se sentía un poco mal por eso pero, ella hace cosas como esas. Ella se exhibe por allí cuando no debe. Seeley trató de convencerla de irse, pero, ella es muy testaruda. Dice que no nos protegió cuando debió haberlo hecho, entonces quiere hacerlo ahora. Le dijo a Seeley que se irá cuando nosotros lo hagamos."

Suspirando, Brennan miró a Jared, "Entiendes que no existen los fantasmas, ¿Verdad?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jared sonrió, dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación de Booth. Caminando detrás de Jared, Brennan estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando notó que Marie estaba de pie a unos metros más allá del pasillo. Sonriendo, Marie agitó la mano y luego desapareció.

Cerrando los ojos, Brennan tomó una respiración profunda y luego abrió otra vez los ojos. Al ver el pasillo vacio, abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación de Booth y entró.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola!, espero que no hayan olvidado de esta historia. Perdón por tardar tanto pero, las premiaré por eso ;), ya tengo varias historias preparadas.**

**Sukatao, ¡Saludos!**

**DorothyOz, ¡Hola!**

**RGG, aquí ya quedó bien clarito quién es Marie**

**DeschanelBoreanaz, jajaja si es graciosa la reacción de Jared**

**BonezitaEmily, ¡Hola!, pues ya le sacó la verdad a Jared y aunque Brennan admitió que la vio todavía sigue sin poder creérsela**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jared se había quedado en la habitación de Booth aproximadamente durante una hora, pero, puesto que Booth había permanecido dormido, Jared finalmente decidió irse. Brennan al verlo salir le sonrió y le dio las gracias por haber ido.

Brennan había estado viendo las noticias en la televisión de Booth, cuando notó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Al girar la cabeza, Brennan se encontró mirando a Marie. Marie, sonriéndole tímidamente a Brennan, pasó delante de su silla y se acercó a la cama de hospital. Inclinándose, Marie tomó una de las manos de Booth y la apretó contra su pecho.

Brennan, viendo a Marie sostener la mano de Booth, se puso de pie y rodeó la cama de Booth hasta el otro lado. "¿Quién eres?"

Sonriéndole a Seeley, Marie respondió, "Soy un producto de tu imaginación."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan tamborileó los dedos sobre el colchón de Booth, "Esa no es una respuesta."

Mirando al otro lado de la cama, a Brennan, Marie sacudió la cabeza, "No estoy segura de cómo responder a tu pregunta. Jared te dijo quién soy. Tú te niegas a creer que existo. Si no existo, entonces, soy un producto de tu imaginación."

"Jared dice que sólo hablas con él y con Booth. Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?"

"Me parece que es más fácil no hablar con la gente. Me cuesta hablar con la gente y no volverme transparente. Creo que es la pérdida de concentración. En realidad, tú no deberías verme en absoluto, pero, descubrí que si me concentro, por lo general, puedo conseguir que alguien me vea si quiero. Lo mismo es para el sonido. Toma mucha práctica."

Mirando la mano de Booth entre las suyas, Marie sonrió, "Me tomó años encontrar la manera de sostener algo en la mano."

"No existen los fantasmas. No estoy segura de cómo y qué es lo que estás haciendo y por qué lo haces, pero, sé que no existen los fantasmas."

Asintiendo, Marie respondió, "Está bien. No me importa si crees o no que yo existo. Mis chicos lo hacen y es todo lo que importa. Saben que cuido de ellos. En realidad, no puedo hacer nada físico para ayudarlos pero, a veces puedo conseguir un poco de ayuda si la persona a la que trato de advertir es lo suficientemente receptiva. Tú fuiste un caso difícil para mí. Seeley no quiere que me veas, pero, en realidad, ¿A quién más iba a conseguir que lo ayudara a tiempo? A veces solo tienes que hacer lo que es correcto."

"¿Por qué nunca antes te he visto?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marie respondió, "Seeley y tu han hecho un muy buen trabajo protegiéndose el uno al otro. Yo solía protegerlo antes de que él te conociera, pero, en realidad, él ya no me necesita más puesto que te tiene a ti."

"Su vida ha estado en peligro más de una vez desde que lo conozco."

Sonriendo, Marie miró a su nieto, "Si, lo sé. Estuve ahí. La única vez que Seeley realmente necesitó mi ayuda, tu ya lo estabas buscando y sabía que necesitabas de la ayuda de Jared, así que, hice que Jared considerara lo que le dijiste y lo hice darse cuenta de que su carrera no valía tanto como la vida de su hermano. Teddy también se comprometió a ayudar a Seeley tanto como pudiera en el buque, de modo que, hice lo mejor que podía hacer por mi parte con Jared."

"¿Teddy?"

"Teddy Parker. Mi bisnieto lleva su nombre. Teddy ayudó a Seeley a llegar a la parte superior del buque cuando esa horrible mujer y su compañero secuestraron a mi pobre niño y lo pusieron en ese buque. Si pudiera haber estrangulado a esa maldita perra lo habría hecho. Perdona mi vocabulario."

"No entiendo, ¿Quieres decir que Booth tuvo ayuda para llegar a la parte superior del buque?"

Asintiendo, Marie colocó la mano de Booth en el colchón y respondió, "Si, por supuesto. Seeley había sido drogado y no estaba pensando con mucha claridad cuando se despertó la primera vez. La bodega donde se encontraba empezó a llenarse de agua porque trató de abrir la escotilla equivocada, entonces, Teddy encontró un tubo en el agua para que Seeley lo usara para abrir otra escotilla y salir antes de que se ahogara. Teddy dijo que Seeley se habría ahogado en la bodega si no hubiera encontrado el tubo."

"¿Me estás diciendo que crees que un fantasma ayudó a Booth en el buque?"

Sonriendo, Marie volteó hacia la televisión, "Bueno, o fue Teddy o fue un producto de la imaginación de mi nieto."

Aparentemente interesada en el anuncio de mantequilla de maní que pasaba en la televisión, Marie murmuró, "¡Cielos!, echo de menos la mantequilla de maní… ¿Sabes que viste a Teddy?"

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "Puedo asegurártelo, nunca he visto un fantasma."

Riéndose, Marie respondió, "Bueno. Teddy estaba en el Cementerio Nacional de Arlington cuando Seeley te llevó allí a visitar la tumba de Teddy y Seeley quería hablar con la novia de Teddy, bueno, la amiga de Teddy. Teddy era demasiado tímido para tener una novia."

"Yo no vi a ningún fantasma en el cementerio."

Viendo a un hot dog bailar en la televisión, Marie sonrió, "Teddy caminaba directo hacia ti. Tu admitiste que él estaba ahí."

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan se volvió hacia Booth. Al ver que los párpados de Booth se movían, Brennan tomó su mano y se volvió para mirar a Marie. Marie, mirando a su nieto, sonrió, se despidió de Brennan y desapareció.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, al abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor y preguntó, "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

Brennan, apretando la mano de Booth respondió, "No estaba hablando con nadie."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth le preguntó, "¿Cuando puedo salir de aquí? Quiero irme a casa."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola, pues un capitulo nuevo que espero les guste. **

**RGG, Uff, se sigue negando, a ver qué pasa después. **

**DorothyOz, ¡Hola! =D… Gracias y seguiré con ésta y varias más.**

**BonezitaEmily, ¡Hola! Si, sé que me tarde pero, la escuela es la escuela. Tardaré lo menos posible ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones =D**

**Marifer, Sí, es la abuelita :) Saludos **

**Sukatao, quién sabe, ahora ya hasta habló con ella y aún no cree jaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado en casa un día cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

"De acuerdo, Marie, se que estas ahí. Podrías al menos hacerte presente."

Sonriendo, Marie se apartó de la esquina de la habitación. "Seeley, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien... ¿Cuando vas a empezar a usar el cinturón de seguridad? Es un milagro que no hayas salido disparado por el parabrisas."

Sonriendo, Booth dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y luego le hizo una señal a su abuela para que se acercara. "Si quieres visitarme, entonces, cierra la puerta."

Asintiendo, Marie se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con suavidad. Caminando alrededor de la cama, Marie se sentó en el borde junto a su nieto. Cogiendo una de sus manos, Marie comentó, "Seguramente tienes un montón de arañazos. Se van a irritar después de un tiempo."

Frotándose los arañazos de la cara y luego los del pecho, Booth se echó a reír, "¿Se van a irritar?... Gracias, Marie por conseguirme ayuda. Realmente lo aprecio."

Asintiendo, Marie respondió, "Yo se que no querías que molestara Temperance, pero, de verdad que no sabía a quien podía molestar que entendiera lo que yo trataba de decir y ayudarte a tiempo."

Apretándole la mano, Booth sonrió, "Si, bueno, yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso. Ella no cree que eres un fantasma."

Suspirando, Marie bajó la mirada hacia la mano de su nieto, "Lo sé. Ella se niega a creer que existo. He hablado con ella, me ha visto y he desaparecido en frente de ella unas cuantas veces y nada la impresiona."

Encogiendo los hombros, Booth miró el rostro triste de Marie, "Marie, ¿Por qué no sigues adelante? No tienes que seguir dando vueltas. Sabes que no debes quedarte."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Marie respondió, "Seeley, hemos pasado por esto tantas veces que estoy realmente harta de esta conversación. Todos los que amo están aquí. Si sigo adelante, entonces, será sin ti o sin Hank o sin Jared y no puedo hacerlo. Además, tú me necesitas. Siempre estas metiéndote en problemas. Ya habrías estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo si no fuera porque estoy aquí y lo sabes."

Asintiendo, Booth respondió, "Si, lo sé, pero, ahora tengo a Bones. Ella me cuida la espalda bastante bien y yo cuido la de ella. Puedes adelantarte e irte y esperar a que te acompañemos."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie alargó la mano y tocó un lado de la cara de Booth, "Me iré cuando Jared y tú lo hagan. Te hice esa promesa y tengo la intención de cumplirla."

"¿Qué hay de Pops? El espera verte cuando se vaya. Se va a enojar cuando se entere de no te le adelantaste."

Sonriendo, Marie respondió, "Tu abuelo es capaz de cuidarse solo. Tal vez esté un poco irritado cuando se entere de que estoy esperando a mis niños, pero, entenderá cuando estemos todos juntos."

"No, lo que va a estar es muy enojado cuando se entere de todo en lo que te has metido y de que nunca dejaste que te viera."

Suspirando, Marie negó la cabeza, "Seeley Joseph Booth, tu sabes muy bien que Hank no cree en fantasmas. No quiero decepcionarlo, así que, es por eso que no dejo que me vea... ¿Sabes? Planeo tener una charla con ese hombre cuando finalmente lo vea. Yo sabía que le gustaba el sexo, pero un hombre de su edad se podría lastimar con lo que hace y..."

Escandalizado, Booth la interrumpió, "Detente, Marie. Detente justo ahí. No voy a hablar contigo de la vida sexual de Pops, de ninguna manera."

Echándose a reír, Marie le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a su nieto, "Tu novia tiene razón, eres un puritano."

Levantando la barbilla, Booth la miró, "No soy un puritano. Es sólo que no quiero oír de la vida sexual de mi abuelo. Joder. Vamos. Esas son cosas privadas. Sus cosas privadas."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie le dio unas palmaditas en la mano otra vez, "Muy bien, no te pongas…"

Al escuchar la perilla de la puerta girar, Marie soltó la mano de Booth y desapareció.

Brennan, moviendo los ojos alrededor de la habitación tan pronto como entró, preguntó, "¿A quién le hablas Booth?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth respondió, "No estoy seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta... Digamos que no estaba hablando con nadie."

Acercándose a la cama, Brennan se sentó junto a Booth. Booth, asustado, saltó un poco cuando ella se sentó. Mirando a su alrededor, Booth vio a Marie de pie en el umbral. Sonriendo, ella se dio vuelta y salió hacia el pasillo. Al volverse a mirar a Brennan, Booth vio una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Qué?"

Preocupada, Brennan respondió, "¿Por qué saltaste cuando me senté?"

Inclinándose y tomando una de las manos de Brennan, Booth se la llevó a los labios y la besó, "¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?"

Asintiendo, Brennan le sonrió, "De hecho, me lo has dicho dos veces hoy."

Besándole la mano otra vez, Booth sonrió, "Nunca puedo decirlo demasiadas veces."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola!, ¿Qué les parece el capitulo?... Saludos a todas =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esto sucede durante "The Ghost in a Machine".**

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Él había estado parado en el invernadero esperando a que Brennan examinara los restos cuando notó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Girándose, Booth frunció el ceño.

Marie, flotando, se acercó a donde estaba Brennan, "No te preocupes, Seeley, estoy siendo cuidadosa. Sólo tú me puedes ver. Ahora ya domino el truco, así que, no te preocupes."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Booth se quedó, donde estaba. Alternando la mirada entre Brennan y Marie, Booth trataba de mantener los ojos en ambas.

Marie, acercándose a Brennan, se detuvo cuando se encontró junto al esqueleto. Bajando la mirada, Marie suspiró, "Seeley, el chico todavía está aquí... Él sólo está recostado ahí mirando a Temperance y no está muy feliz viendo su cabeza en las manos de ella... ¿Sabes? Es un poco escalofriante si lo piensas… A mí no me gustaría ver a alguien sosteniendo mi cabeza así… Oh, él dice que está mirando a través de sus ojos… Escucha muchacho, tú puedes levantarte y caminar por ahí y no tienes que mirar a través de los ojos de tu cráneo… ¿Qué quieres decir con que me vaya? Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte."

Tosiendo, Booth sacudió la cabeza. Señalando hacia la entrada del invernadero, Booth se dirigió a la puerta, "Hey, Bones. Volveré enseguida."

Marie, sorprendida por la actitud de su nieto, lo siguió hacia la entrada. Caminando detrás de él, Marie se encontró junto a la camioneta. Lo vio abrir la parte de atrás, meter la mano y sacar dos botellas de agua.

Abriendo una de las botellas, Booth miró a su alrededor, "De acuerdo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya te he dicho que no vengas a las escenas del crimen."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marie respondió, "Estaba aburrida. Jared está peleado con Padme por una nueva oferta de trabajo en alguna parte y se enfadó conmigo y me dijo que me fuera. Él no fue muy amable conmigo, Seeley. Quiero que hables con él y le digas que no se supone que deba tratar a su abuela así."

Suspirando, Booth bebió más agua. Mirando a su alrededor otra vez, "Lo llamaré. Ahora, ve a casa o a donde tú quieras, pero, no andes rondando por aquí. No puedo darme el lujo de distraerme."

Sonriendo, Marie miró hacia el invernadero, "¿Por qué no me has preguntado por el muchacho?"

Mirando a Marie, Booth se giró y se apoyó en la puerta trasera de su camioneta, "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Bueno, se ve como si tuviera 13 o 14 años. ¿Te gustaría que hablara con él y averiguara por qué no se ha ido?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "No, no quiero que hagas nada. Bones averiguará quién es. Ese es su trabajo. El decirme quién es no me va a ayudar porque tendré que ignorar lo que me digas. Yo no puedo decir milagrosamente, 'Oh, por cierto, el nombre del muchacho es blah blah'. Tengo que hacerlo de acuerdo a las reglas, así que, no quiero tu ayuda."

Exhalando fuertemente, Marie se quejó, "Eres demasiado obstinado a veces. Él está justo ahí. Puedo preguntarle cualquier cosa que tú quieras. Podría preguntarle su nombre y lo que le pasó y eso les ahorraría a ti y a Temperance mucho tiempo y complicaciones."

Poniéndose la mano derecha sobre los ojos, Booth suspiró, "Marie, ¿Cómo quieres que explique cómo sé esa información? ¿Mmh? Vamos, usa un poco de sentido común. Debo dejar que Bones y los cerebritos hacer sus cosas para conseguir información. Ahora, ve a casa antes de que estés tentada a decirme cosas que no deberías."

Resoplando, Marie lo miró, "Me iré si prometes llamar a Jared. Él no está siendo muy amable conmigo y no me gusta eso."

Quitando la mano de sus ojos, Booth le prometió, "Le llamaré. Lo prometo."

Asintiendo, Marie miró hacia el invernadero, "Ese cerebrito peludo te está mirando."

Mirando a su alrededor, Booth se encontró con Hodgins mirándolo. Alejándose de la camioneta, Booth se giró y golpeó la parte trasera de su camioneta cerrada. Dirigiéndose al invernadero, Booth levantó la botella de agua, "Tengo sed, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hodgins respondió, "No, yo no. Sólo vine a decirte que la Dra. B quiere verte."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sentado en la camioneta, esperando a que Brennan terminara de guardar su equipo, Booth llamó a Jared.

"Jared."

"Hey, Jared, ha pasado un tiempo."

Suspirando, Jared preguntó, "¿Que quieres, Seeley?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth miró hacia la casa al otro lado de la calle, "Sólo te llamé para ver cómo estás."

"Sí, claro, tu sólo me llamas cuando quieres reclamarme algo. ¿Qué hice esta vez?"

Aferrándose a su paciencia, Booth respondió, "De acuerdo, mira, Marie me dijo que fuiste grosero con ella. Es tu abuela por el amor de Dios. Muéstrale un poco de respeto."

Enojado, Jared gruñó, "Si, mi abuela muerta, mi abuela muerta que, por cierto, se debería ocupar de sus propios asuntos. Le dije que debe irse y dejar de interferir en mi vida y eso le molestó."

Suspirando, Booth la defendió, "Jared, ella te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti. Dale un poco de libertad."

"Seeley, ella se puso del lado de Padme en nuestra discusión y Marie me llamó cabeza hueca. ¿Dónde está el respeto que se supone que debería mostrarme? ¿Mmh?"

Suspirando otra vez, Booth respondió, "De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Hablaré con ella. Sólo, por favor, muéstrale respeto. Ella es tu abuela."

Gruñendo, Jared respondió, "Mi loca abuela muerta."

"Jared"

"Seeley… Si, está bien… lo que sea."

Al escuchar cortarse la llamada, Booth puso su teléfono en su bolsillo.

"Apuesto que me llamó loca otra vez."

Dando un salto, Booth se puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho y jadeó, "¡Demonios, Marie! ¡No hagas eso! Creí que te había dicho que fueras a casa."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marie miró el enfadado rostro de su nieto, "Sólo quería asegurarme que llamaras a Jared."

Exhalando profundamente, Booth se agarró al volante delante de él. "Hablé con él. Dijo que lo llamaste cabeza hueca. Tienes que respetar si quieres respeto."

Entrecerrando sus ojos color chocolate, Marie respondió, "Bien. Dejaré de decirle cabeza hueca en su cara."

"Gra-cias."

Sonriendo, Marie respondió, "De nada… los buenos modales lo son todo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Si, recordaré eso."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Les gustó? **

**Por cierto, he creado una página de twitter exclusivamente para ustedes que me leen aquí en fanfiction por si tienen alguna duda, crítica, sugerencia, pregunta, reclamo o simplemente quieren saludar =) así que me encontrarán por ahí como Maddy_BB. **

**No se olviden de dejar su pequeño pero muy importante review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Avalon Harmonia estaba parada en la oficina de Ángela, esperando a que Ángela la llevara a la plataforma a ver el pequeño esqueleto. Avalon había estado estudiando sus cartas la noche anterior, cuando sintió que le había sido enviado un mensaje de parte de alguien que había sido llevado al Jeffersonian. Al llamar a Ángela, Avalon se enteró de que el esqueleto de un niño había sido encontrado en un invernadero. Con la esperanza de que tal vez podía ayudar a Ángela, Avalon se había ofrecido al ir al Jeffersonian a ver si podía descubrir algo de la víctima. Cuando llegó, le habían dicho a Avalon que esperara en la oficina de Ángela hasta que Brennan se fuera de la plataforma.

Mirando una de las pinturas de Ángela, Avalon sonrió y comentó, "Esta pintura es muy buena."

Marie, que estaba sentada en el sofá miró a Avalon.

Avalon, al ver que Marie era tímida, explicó, "Sé que estás ahí… Oh, que interesante, tu desciendes de Seeley."

Sorprendida, Marie respondió, "Él desciende de mí, no yo de él. Es mi nieto."

Girando la cabeza, Avalon preguntó, "¿Por qué no te muestras ante mi?"

Encogiendo los hombros, Marie sonrió, "De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?"

Sorprendida, Avalon se acercó al sofá y se sentó cerca de Marie, "Estoy sorprendida de que te muestres. Los espíritus raramente lo hacen."

Riendo, Marie respondió, "He estado practicando. Quiero que mis nietos puedan verme y he hecho que otras personas me vean para que me ayudaran a ayudar a mis nietos. Ellos siempre se están metiendo en problemas."

Asintiendo, Avalon comentó, "Me llamo Avalon Harmonia. ¿Tú eres la abuela de Seeley?"

Echando un vistazo a la puerta, Marie respondió, "Si, lo soy. Me gusta estar al pendiente de él y de su novia así como de mi otro nieto y mi marido."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Avalon preguntó, ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? ¿Por qué no seguir adelante?"

Levantando la barbilla, Marie respondió, "Mis niños me necesitan. Si no fuera por mí, Seeley habría muerto cuando era más joven. Yo quiero que él tenga una vida larga y feliz. Su infancia fue miserable y creo que sería injusto no ayudarlo a tener una adultez más agradable."

"Creo que no te entiendo."

Suspirando, Marie explicó, "Tu eres una extraña y yo generalmente, no le contaría a una extraña asuntos familiares, pero, tu eres diferente. Obviamente, eres muy diferente… Seeley fue maltratado por su padre cuando era niño. Él tenía once años antes de que Hank, que es mi esposo, se enterara y lo detuviera… Lo triste es que nosotros sabíamos que algo andaba mal, pero, pensamos que tenía que ver con que su madre se hubiera ido. Nos enfadamos mucho cuando nos enteramos que nuestro hijo golpeaba a nuestro nieto. Hank amenazó con matar a Joseph y Joseph tan solo se fue… Nosotros tuvimos que hacernos cargo de Seeley y de su hermano Jared… ¿Sabes? Fue difícil al principio. Seeley es un sobreviviente y puede ponerse una armadura que es muy difícil de penetrar. Él no confió en nadie por mucho tiempo… Él puede ser encantador y aparentemente alegre pero, en realidad está escondido detrás de esa armadura y toma mucho tiempo conseguir atravesarla… Tomó años conseguir que confiara en Hank y en mi."

¿Él sabe que tú estás aquí protegiéndolo?"

Sonriendo, Marie asintió, "Oh, sí. Temperance también me ha visto, pero, ella no va a admitir que lo ha hecho. Ella es muy obstinada."

Echándose a reír, Avalon respondió, "Me estás diciendo… entonces que Seeley ve espíritus… Encuentro interesante que diga que es un escéptico."

Encogiendo los hombros, Marie respondió, "Es su armadura. Se protege a si mismo del mundo exterior con mucho cuidado… Yo creo que Temperance es la única persona en la que realmente confía en el mundo además de su familia, bueno, excepto por Jared. Ellos no se llevan muy bien. Son como el agua y el aceite. Tienes que sacudirlos un poco para hacer que se conecten por un rato, pero, luego, con el tiempo, se separan otra vez… Yo pienso que Seeley resiente el haber protegido a Jared de su padre y que sin embargo, Jared no pueda admitir ante nadie que su padre era un monstruo y que realmente necesitó a Seeley. Jared tiene su propia armadura de negación."

Asintiendo, Avalon preguntó, "¿Por qué estás aquí hoy?"

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Marie echó un vistazo a la puerta y luego miró a Avalon, "Estuve en la escena del crimen cuando recuperaron el cuerpo del chico… Seeley no me dejo ayudar porque no habría podido explicarlo… Decidí vigilar al muchacho y ver si puedo lograr que se vaya… Él no quiso decirme porque está todavía aquí. Es muy terco y se niega a hablarme… Sólo finge que no me ve. Eso es muy molesto."

Asintiendo, Avalon respondió, "Si es muy molesto. También es muy molesto que tu nieto pueda ver espíritus pero, finja que soy una especie de charlatana. Una vez, conseguí que me escuchara cuando la vida de Temperance estaba en peligro, pero, todavía se comporta como si yo realmente fuera una estafadora."

Sonrojándose, Marie miró hacia el techo.

Desconcertada, Avalon preguntó, "¿Qué pasa?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Marie volvió a mirar a Avalon, "Él no te escuchó a ti la vez que Temperance estuvo en peligro. Yo estaba parada en las escaleras detrás de ti. Tú seguías instándolo a que fuera por ella y yo sabía que tú eras una persona sensible, así que, creo que me asusté y le grité a Seeley que fuera a salvar a Temperance. Yo sabía que ella había ido a ver a ese doctor y había ido a contárselo a Seeley cuando lo encontré contigo. Tú estabas actuando como si fuera algo urgente y empecé a sentir miedo. Él corrió a salvar a Temperance gracias a mí no a ti. Lo siento."

Echándose a reír, Avalon respondió, "No hay problema. Él la salvó y eso es lo que importa."

Sonriendo, Marie vio a Ángela entrar a su oficina.

"Voy a subir a la plataformas a estar con el muchacho. No quiero que tenga miedo cuando te presentes. Tú tienes una especie de… Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo llamarlo, pero, cualquier persona con un poco de sentido puede ver que tienes una especie de poder. No quiero que el niño se preocupe por lo que está pasando."

Asintiendo, Avalon se puso de pie y observó a Marie atravesar el cuarto y salir por la puerta.

Ángela, al ver que Avalon observaba la puerta, comentó, "No te preocupes, Bren está en su oficina. Ya podemos ir a ver el cuerpo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola, pues nuevo capítulo que ojalá les guste :D y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo, trataré de que la espera sea la menos posible. Nos leemos pronto. **


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marie estaba parada junto al pequeño esqueleto cuando vio a Avalon subir a la plataforma.

Collin Gibson, al ver a Avalon por primera vez, preguntó, "¿Quién es?"

Divertida, Marie se volvió hacia Collin, "Creí que no me hablabas."

Suspirando, Collin respondió, "Lo siento. No pretendía ser grosero. ¿Quién es?"

Sonriendo, Marie replicó, "Esa es Avalon Harmonia. Es una psíquica."

Escuchando el alboroto de Hodgins hacia Avalon, Collin preguntó, "¿Que es una psíquica?"

Alejándose de la sarcástica conversación entre Hodgins y Avalon, Marie miró al muchachito. "Una psíquica habla con gente muerta. Eso, si son psíquicos de verdad. Algunas personas fingen que tienen habilidades psíquicas cuando no es así."

Curioso, Collin miró a Avalon mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su cráneo, "¿Ella es falsa?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie respondió, "No. Ella es real. Ella es una criaturita muy alegre. No mucha gente es tan alegre como ella. También es una psíquica muy poderosa. Sabía que yo estaba en la oficina de Ángela y me pidió que me mostrara."

Suspirando, Collin respondió, "¿Ella puede oírme si le hablo?"

Asintiendo, Marie contestó, "Puede oírme así que, voy a asumir que te puede oír... Oops, esperaste demasiado, se está yendo."

Suspirando nuevamente, Collin respondió, "Está bien."

Estudiando al pequeño espíritu recostado sobre la mesa, Marie preguntó, ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es levantarte y caminar hacia la luz brillante. Pff, así estarías donde se supone que debes estar."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Collin contestó, "No todavía. Yo necesito que mi chica escuche algo antes de irme."

"¿Qué chica?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Collin respondió, "No importa, no puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede ayudarme."

Irritada, Marie replicó, "¿Sabes, Collin?, Yo puedo ayudarte. Si confiaras en mí, yo podría ayudarte y entonces, tú no tendrías que estar rondando por aquí. Por favor, confía en mí."

Observando al silencioso espíritu, Marie encogió los hombros. "¿Que vas a hacer cuando entierren tu esqueleto o hasta te incineren?"

Suspirando, Collin respondió, "No lo sé... ¿Qué significa que me incineren?"

Mirando fijamente a Cam mientras hacía algún examen, Marie replicó, "Es cuando queman tu cuerpo para que puedan esparcir tus cenizas."

Preocupado, Collin preguntó, "¿Pueden hacer eso?"

Asintiendo, Marie respondió, "Te diré. Mi hijo fue incinerado. Él pidió que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas sobre mi tumba. Eso, en cierto modo, me molestó. Cuando finalmente me vaya, se lo voy a decir. Se supone que él seria enterrado junto a mí. Ahora sus cenizas están esparcidas en el suelo encima de mi tumba. No hay respeto por la tradición."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando Marie entró en la habitación, "Seeley, ese muchacho me dijo que no puede avanzar hasta que su chica escuche algo."

Suspirando, Booth se apartó de la estufa y miró a Marie, "¿Qué muchacho, Marie?"

Colocándose las manos sobre las caderas, Marie preguntó, "¿A qué muchacho piensas que me refiero? ¿Cuántos muchachos crees que conozco? Estoy muerta ¿Sabes? Y no exactamente…"

Levantando la mano, Booth interrumpió a su abuela, "Marie, ¿Qué muchacho?"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Marie respondió, "El muchacho que anda rondando su esqueleto y que tu encontraste en el invernadero."

Asintiendo, Booth frunció los labios. "Pensé que te había dicho que no me dijeras nada de él. No puedo explicar cualquier información que me des sobre el chico, así que, no quiero que me digas nada acerca de él. Por favor, Marie, Haz lo que te digo."

Exhalando profundamente, Marie se acercó a donde Booth estaba parado, ¿Que estás cocinando?"

Rodando los ojos, Booth se volvió hacia su sartén y agitó su contenido, "Estoy haciendo arroz frito vegetariano."

Arrugando la nariz, Marie preguntó, "¿Qué? ¿Nada de carne? Estas bromeando."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió. "Voy a asar un poco de pollo para mí. El arroz es para Bones y para mí. Ya sabes que ella no come carne."

Parándose junto a su nieto, Marie respiró hondo, "¿Sabes?, me digo a mi misma que si tan sólo pudiera respirar lo suficientemente profundo podría oler algo pero, no es verdad. No huelo nada desde que morí. A veces eso me vuelve loca. Veo la pizza y se me hace agua la boca, lo cual, no puede ser porque no tengo agua en la boca y deseo tanto esa pizza y me digo, wow, sólo un porción. Todo lo que quiero hacer es comer una rebanada de pizza y ser capaz de olerla y saborearla. No es justo. Por lo menos debería poder oler las cosas."

Echándose a reír, Booth respondió, "¿No crees que es algo bueno que no puedas oler las cosas? Los cadáveres apestas y como tu andas merodeando entre los muertos cuando no deberías entonces es algo bueno que no puedas oler sus cadáveres."

"Ja Ja, muy gracioso, Seeley. Divertidísimo. Te voy a recordar lo divertida que es una pequeña broma cuando mueras. Ya lo verás Señor Sabelotodo."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, con esta me pongo al corriente con todas las actualizaciones. Demasiadas en una semana, tengo que decirlo, así que, si me ausento mucho no se extrañen. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos lo más pronto que se pueda. Saludos y besos a todas :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marie estaba en la oficina de Hodgins mirando a Colin observar a Hodgins. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie le habló a Colin, "Tus padres estaban muy bien. Te extrañan mucho."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Colin respondió: "Sí, siento haberlos hecho llorar. Yo no tenía intención de matarme. Fue sólo un estúpido accidente."

Sorprendido, Marie vio Avalon entrar a la oficina. Hodgins no estaba nada feliz de ver a Avalon y comenzó a quejarse . Avalon, usando su encanto convenció a Hodgins de que la dejara hablar con Colin.

Después de que Hodgins abandonó la habitación, Avalon empezó a hablar con Colin. Sonriendo, Avalon se acercó al cráneo de Colin. "Tu muerte es una tragedia porque tu ibas a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y esa era la manera en que debía ser." Sacudiendo la cabeza, Avalon suspiró, "No lo entiendo pero, lo haré."

Saliendo de la habitación, Avalon miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros, "Hola, Marie."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie vio como Avalon abandonaba rapidamente la sala antes de que Hodgins volviera. "Es muy agradable."

Asintiendo, Colin respondió, "Si, lo es. ¿Por qué sigue viniendo a verme? Estoy muerto."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marie respondió, "Siente pena por ti porque no te has ido todavia. Realmente tienes que irte. No debes estar aquí."

Irritado, Colin preguntó, "Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿Por que estas tu aqui?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie contestó, "Escucha jovencito, esa no es manera de hablarle a una abuela. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Avalon está tratando de ayudarte. Todos aquí están tratando de ayudarte. Todos nosotros queremos que sigas adelante."

Sacudiendo su cabeza de fantasma, Colin respondió, "No todavía , tal vez después. En realidad, me gustaría que Miranda escuchara una cosa primero. "

Colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, Marie preguntó, "¿Qué cosa?"

Al darse cuenta que Hodgins entraba a la habitación nuevamente, Colin respondió, "No importa."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rascándose la cabeza, Marie miró el cráneo de Colin posado en la sala. Al darse cuenta que Colin paseaba la mirada a su alrededor, Marie explicó, "Esta es la casa de mi nieto. No sé qué pensar acerca de que Temperance te haya traído a casa con ella. Digo, sin ofender, pero, tu estas muerto y un cráneo no es algo que la gente normalmente se lleve a casa."

Asintiendo, Colin se quedó mirando las obras de arte en los estantes de la sala, "Si, es extraño. Supongo que ella quiere estudiarme un poco más... ¿Oyes esa música? Esa es mi grabación. La hice para Miranda. Ella nunca la escuchó. Realmente quería que la escuchara."

Desconcertada, Marie preguntó, "¿Es de eso de lo que hablabas? ¿Eso es lo que querías que escuchara tu novia?"

Echándose a reír, Colin respondió, "Miranda no era mi novia. Me hubiera gustado que fuera mi novia pero, ella ya tenía novio y yo era demasiado joven para ella."

"Ni tanto, solo tres o cuatro años."

Sonriendo, Colin respondió, "Tres años es demasiado. Ahora que estoy muerto y ella es más grande es mucho peor. Ahora ella tiene cinco años más que yo."

Echándose a reír, Marie miró hacia la escalera, "Dímelo a mí. Mi nieto más grande tiene 42 años. Yo aun tengo 52. No creas que no es confuso."

Al ver a Brennan volver a la habitación, Marie sonrió, "Voy a ver a mi bisnieta. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Es una lindura."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Colin contestó, "Nah, tengo que quedarme donde esté mi cráneo. No quiero perderlo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mirando a Christine, Marie suspiró.

Booth, parado junto a la cuna, levantó la mirada, "¿Qué pasa, Marie?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie respondió, "¿Sabes que ese niño está abajo? Traté de conseguir que viniera a ver a Christine pero, tiene miedo de dejar su cráneo."

Suspirando, Booth bajó la mirada hacia su adormilada hija. "Tengo que ir abajo y conseguir que Bones vuelva a la cama. Ya es muy tarde."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marie observó, "Ella está un poco alterada con este caso."

Cargando a Christine, Booth se acercó y cogió una novedosa linterna y se volvió hacia Marie, "Bones se siente mal de que la victima sea un niño. Ella trata de no dejar que los casos la alteren pero, es diferente cuando es un niño. Eso puede ser difícil de llevar a veces."

Asintiendo, Marie miró a su bisnieta, "Sigo diciéndole a Colin que avance pero no ha querido irse."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth frunció el ceño, "Si, tu eres el perfecto modelo a seguir, Marie. Ya lo veo escuchándote."

Frunciendo el ceño, Marie cruzó los brazos, "De acuerdo, Sr. Sarcástico. Suficiente con lo de avanzar. Sigue así y me quedaré con Jared por un tiempo."

Riendo, Booth pasó junto a Marie y salió al pasillo. "¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?"

Resoplando, siguió a Booth hacia el pasillo, "Si me fuera, me extrañarías."

Mirando hacia atrás, Booth respondió, "No, no lo haría."

"Si, si lo harías."

"Nop, en realidad, no."

Deteniéndose, Marie colocó sus manos en sus caderas fantasmales, "Eso es algo ruin para decírselo a tu abuela, Seeley."

Bajando lentamente las escaleras, Booth miró a su abuela, "Lo siento Marie. Ya sabes que te adoro pero, quiero lo mejor para ti y quedarte a mi lado no lo es. Tú te mereces algo mejor que tener que preocuparte por mí y por Jared todo el tiempo. Te mereces descansar."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie sintió lagrimas en sus ojos, "Seeley, tu merecías ser protegido cuando eras un niño. Yo te fallé y tengo que cuidar de ti para compensar el haberte fallado."

Deteniéndose, Booth suspiró, "Marie, tu nunca me has fallado. ¿No lo entiendes? Pops y tú nos salvaron a mí y a Jared. Ustedes me salvaron y los amo por eso. No tienes que compensar ninguna falla porque no me fallaste ni a mí ni a Jared. Fuiste una abuela fantástica y gran madre para mí y para Jared. Tú estabas ahí cuando necesité que lo estuvieras. No necesito que me cuides más. Yo quiero que descanses y seas feliz."

Suspirando, Marie respondió, "Ya soy feliz."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola! Pues de regreso con esta historia que espero que no hayan olvidado :) gracias por sus reviews y tengo que decirles que ya tengo los siguientes tres capítulos listos así que si hay una buena respuesta al capítulo el siguiente vendrá más rápido. **

**Nota: Si se preguntan por qué no actualizo los demás fics es porque quiero cerrarlos uno por uno y quedarme solo con el fic más largo que es el de "Historias de Hannah" y trataré de subir lo más pronto posible "El Manual de Papá" que ya les tenia prometido y para que no se lleven una sorpresa tambien debo decir que "Historias de Hannah" va a ser el ultimo fic largo que voy a traducir al menos en un año. **


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colin estaba sentado junto a su esqueleto viendo a Hodgins divagar en su oficina. Suspirando, Colin empezó a llorar. Al dares cuenta que no había lagrimas en su rostro, Colin se pasó las manos por su seco rostro y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Al entrar en la oficina de Hodgins, Marie notó la tristeza en el fantasma del muchacho, "¿Qué pasa, Colin?"

Dándole la espalda a Marie, Colin respondió, "Ángela encontró mi música. Yo de verdad quería que Miranda la escuchara pero, no sé si eso pasará. Ella ha crecido, ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer un viaje de vuelta aquí sólo para escuchar mi música? "

Acercándose a donde Colin estaba sentado, Marie se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, "Ella era tu amiga, Colin. Vendrá."

Girándose, Colin bajó la cabeza, "¿Me dolerá irme?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie sonrió con tristeza, "No, Colin, por supuesto que no. Solo tienes que avanzar hacia la luz y pfff, estás donde se supone que tienes que estar."

Suspirando, Colin comentó, "Quiero irme pero, tengo miedo. Cuando el momento llegue, ¿Podrías venir conmigo? ¿Por favor?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie miró a Colin con los ojos muy abiertos, "No, Colin, no puedo. Yo tengo que quedarme y cuidar a mis muchachos."

Echando los brazos alrededor de las piernas de Marie, Colin suplicó, "Por favor, Marie. Por favor, ven conmigo. Tengo miedo."

Sintiéndose llena de pánico, Marie dio un paso atrás, "Por favor, Colin. No hay por qué tener miedo. Solo caminas hacia la luz y como en el programa de "Star Trek", eres transportado a donde tienes que estar. Será divertido. Ya lo verás."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Colin suplicó de nuevo, "Por favor, Marie, cuando sea el momento, por favor, ven conmigo. Tengo miedo de irme solo."

Dejando caer los hombros pesadamente, Marie miró al suelo, "Colin, me estás pidiendo que deje a mis muchachos atrás. ¿Quién cuidará de ellos? Me necesitan ¿No lo ves?"

Poniéndose de pie, Colin dio un paso hacia Marie y extendió las manos, "Por favor, Marie. Tus nietos ya son adultos. Por favor, no me obligues a irme solo. Por favor."

Cerrando los ojos, Marie suspiró profundamente, "Oh, Colin…. Está bien, me iré contigo. Yo…. Yo te ayudaré a irte."

Llorando, Colin se arrojó a los brazos de Marie, "Oh, gracias, Marie, gracias. Tengo tanto miedo de irme solo. Todo el mundo habla de lo atrevido que yo era, de los riesgos que tomaba pero, en realidad, no hice nada que diera miedo. No en serio. Es simplemente que no sé qué es lo que pasa cuando nos vamos. Tengo miedo de irme solo. Sé que crees que ya soy grande pero, Marie, esto es diferente. Esto no es ningún truco en la patineta o pararte en el capó de una estúpida camioneta por un reto. Esto es diferente y….."

Interrumpiendo a Colin, Marie abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, "No, Colin, yo lo entiendo. Es miedo. A decir verdad, una de las razones por las que no me he ido es que también he tenido miedo de irme sola. Iba a esperar a Seeley. Él es muy valiente. Iba a irme cuando él lo hiciera. Tú eres el primero que me pide que me vaya con él. Nadie nunca me lo había ofrecido antes."

Volviendo a acercarse a Marie, Colin se pasó las manos por sus secos ojos, "Gracias, Marie. Gracias. Aun no estoy listo pero, cuando lo esté, te lo diré. Recuérdalo, me lo prometiste."

Suspirando, Marie asintió, "Te lo prometí. Primero déjame despedirme de mis muchachos. Tengo que avisarles que los voy a dejar."

Asintiendo, Colin dio unos pasos atrás hacia donde estaba colocado su cráneo. "Está bien, Marie. Ve a decirles. Te quiero, Marie."

Sonriendo tristemente, Marie se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Observando a Booth sostener a su hija con el brazo izquierdo mientras le leía, Marie caminó lentamente hacia su nieto, "Seeley, ¿Sabes que te quiero?"

Levantando la mirada, Booth sonrió, "Por supuesto, Marie. Me dices que me quieres todo el tiempo. Yo también te quiero."

Tragando saliva, Marie se mordió los labios, "Tienes una pareja maravillosa, Seeley. Tu hija es preciosa. ¿Eres feliz?"

Desconcertado, Booth ladeó la cabeza, "¿Pasa algo malo, Marie?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie sonrió, "No, por supuesto que no. Solo quiero saber si eres feliz."

Asintiendo, Booth respondió, "Si, lo soy. Soy muy feliz. ¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada malo?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie contestó, "No, solo he estado pensando. Siempre estoy rondando alrededor tuyo y sé que pongo nerviosa a Temperance. Ella no puede admitir que existo y sé que tú tratas de fingir que yo no estoy cerca para tranquilizarla. Creo que podría pasar algún tiempo visitando lugares que nunca antes he visto. Tú en realidad no me necesitas. Yo podría ir y ver esas cosas y cuando estés listo para irte, entonces, volveré y nos iremos juntos."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth preguntó, "Marie, en serio, ¿Qué pasa?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Marie respondió, "No iba a decírtelo pero, bueno, tal vez debería, solo por si acaso. No quiero que pienses que no puedo ayudarte más cuando no esté cerca para hacerlo…. Mira, Colin tiene miedo de irse, más como terror, en realidad. Decidí ayudarlo y me voy a ir con él. Cuando él esté listo para irse, me iré con él."

Sintiendo que la sangre abandonaba su cara, Booth sacudió la cabeza, "¿Te vas a ir?"

Sonriendo, Marie asintió, "Si, Jared y tu ya no son unos niños. Ya no me necesitas como antes. Probablemente sería lo mejor si me fuera. Es lo que Jared y tú han estado tratando de conseguir por años. Estoy conforme con eso."

Al sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta, Booth se la aclaró, "Marie, yo no quiero… eh…. Te quiero, Marie. Estarás más feliz en otro sitio."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marie respondió, "No más feliz, Seeley. Yo no seré feliz hasta que tú, Jared y Hank estén finalmente conmigo. Eso no quiere decir que yo quiera que aceleres las cosas. Quédate aquí tanto como puedas. Cuida de Temperance, de Christine y de Parker y no tomes riesgos estúpidos. Si el Ejército vuelve por aquí, diles que retrocedan y que te dejen en paz. Te prohíbo que vuelvas al Ejército. ¿Me escuchas?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth dijo con voz ronca, "Si, abue."

Sonriendo, Marie sacudió la cabeza, "No te atrevas a decirme así. Solamente tengo diez años más que tu."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Te quiero, Marie. Te voy a extrañar."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marie sonrió, "Te quiero, Seeley. Te veré justo antes de que me vaya."

Asintiendo, Booth abrazó a su hija y cerró los ojos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Colin estaba listo. Miranda había escuchado su canción y él estaba listo para irse. Al mirar a través de la pared de cristal, Colin vio a toda la gente que lo había ayudado y supo que estaría siempre agradecido de que ellos hubieran hecho un gran esfuerzo. Colocando su patineta de fantasma en el piso, Colin recorrió una corta distancia hacia el pasillo.

"Marie, ¿Dónde estás, Marie?"

Marie, parada frente a la pared de cristal, sintió crecer el calor de su rostro por las lágrimas que quería derramar y no podía. Levantando el brazo derecho, Marie miró a su nieto, beso su propia mano y luego hizo el gesto de aventarle el beso. Sonriendo suavemente, Marie dijo, "Te quiero, Seeley."

Tragando saliva, Booth vio a Marie recorrer el pasillo. Moviéndose sin pensar, Booth se dirigió hacia la puerta y desde el marco miró hacia el pasillo. Marie se movió hasta la mitad del pasillo y, de repente tomó la mano de un joven adolescente entre las suyas. Colin se giró y le sonrió a Booth. Booth, sorprendido de poder ver al muchacho, levantó la mano derecha y la agitó.

Marie y Colin caminaron hacia una resplandeciente cortina blanca suspendida entre la entrada del laboratorio y donde ellos estaban parados. Justo antes de que caminaran hacia la cortina, Marie se giró y le sonrió a su nieto. Dándose vuelta otra vez, Marie sostuvo la mano de Colin entre las suyas firmemente y luego, los dos caminaron hacia la cortina resplandeciente.

Booth, al sentir las lagrimas correr por su rostro, se las limpió y caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina de Brennan. Al entrar a la oficina, Booth cerró la puerta detrás de él, se puso las manos sobre la cara y lloró.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Uff pues un capitulo bastante triste para Booth pero, ya vendrán cosas mejores :) y estamos a punto de terminar esta historia, tres capítulos más y será todo. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, ya tengo listo el siguiente asi que, dependiendo de su respuesta lo subo pronto. Saludos y que estén de lo mejor. **


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ella habia estado en el hospital durante una semana y quería volver a casa. Booth habia hablado con sus doctores y ellos habían decidido que podía regresar a casa siempre y cuando no se esforzara. Booth habia jurado que ella no haría ningún esfuerzo y el cirujano habia consentido el alta.

Llevándola en silla de ruedas por el vestíbulo, Booth sonrió al ver la mueca en la cara de su compañera. "Vamos, Bones, ya conseguiste ir a casa. ¡Anímate!"

Suspirando, Brennan miró hacia la entrada principal a medida que se aproximaban a ella, "No considero que fuera necesario que me sacaras en silla de ruedas del hospital. Soy una paciente ambulatoria y tengo que ejercitarme para recuperar fuerzas."

Deteniéndose, Booth se inclinó hacia Brennan, "Bones, no tienes permitido ejercitarte por ahora. El doctor te lo dijo y tu estuviste de acuerdo. Si estas pensando hacer lo que se supone que no debes hacer, entonces, te voy a llevar de regreso a tu habitación. No hay forma de que deje que te lastimes tu misma."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Booth. Al ver el miedo escrito en su cara, Brennan hizo una pausa. "No voy a hacer ejercicio hasta que obtenga el permiso para hacerlo."

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Booth miró a Brennan intencionadamente. Asintiendo, Booth sonrió, "Vamos a casa, entonces."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Al no tener permitido subir las escaleras, Brennan se vio desterrada al piso de abajo. Booth habia colocado mantas y almohadas en uno de los sofás y habia movido la mesita de centro hacia uno de los extremos del sofá de modo que no fuera un obstáculo en su camino cuando ella se levantara del sofá. Puso una campanita en la mesita de centro y le dijo que la hiciera sonar cuando necesitara algo. Él se habia tomado una semana de vacaciones y pensaba asegurarse de que Brennan siguiera las ordenes del doctor.

Brennan esperaba que Booth fuera a recoger a Christine a la guardería, pero, él le explicó que Angela iba a recogerla esa tarde.

"No puedo dejarte en casa sola, Bones. Christine va a estar bien donde está y ya la verás en la noche."

Recostandose en el sofa, Brennan suspiró, "Quiero dormir en mi cama, Booth. No quiero estar aquí abajo."

Mirándola, Booth asintió, "Muy bien, puedes ir arriba si yo te llevo arriba."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan contestó, "Absolutamente no. Podrias lastimarte la espalda haciendo algo tan ridículo como eso."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth respondió, "O te llevo yo o te quedas aquí abajo."

Ssupirando, Brennan cerró, los ojos, "Bien."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Eres tan terca."_

_Abriendo los ojos, Brennan levantó la mirada y vio a su madre mirandola. "No lo entiendo, ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?"_

_Sonriendo, Christine se sentó en la mesita de centro y miró a su hija, "Solo estoy de visita."_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan se pellizcó la muñeca._

_Desconcertada por el comportamiento de su hija, Christine preguntó, "¿Que haces?"_

_Apartando la mirada de su muñeca y volviéndola hacia su madre, Brennan respondió, "Me estaba pellizcando para ver si podía sentir la presión en la muñeca. Lo siento, pero eso no prueba nada. Estoy casi segura de que estoy soñando. aunque, no estoy segura de por qué estoy soñando contigo si mi vida ya no está en peligro."_

_Inclinandose y acariciando el hombro de su hija, Christine dijo, "Tal vez estés soñando conmigo porque me extrañas."_

_Sin responder, Brennan estudió los rasgos de su madre. Finalmente, Brennan suspiró, "¿Por qué dijiste que soy terca?"_

_Juntando las manos sobre su regazo, Christine sonrió, "Porque tu hombre quiere que te quedes abajo y tu no quieres escucharlo. ¿Por qué no dejas que él te lleve arriba si realmente quieres subir?"_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan frunció el ceño, "Su espalda y sus rodillas le provocan problemas. Llevarme arriba podría agravar esos problemas y yo no podria ayudarlo si él se lastima."_

_Frunciendo el ceño, Christine replicó, "Suena tan terco como tú. Si sabe que tiene una lesión en la espalda y que debería tener más cuidado, entonces no tendría que ofrecerte llevarte arriba."_

_Sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "Tu piensas que yo soy terca, pero, en realidad no has tratado con una persona terca hasta que has tratado con Booth. Él es extremadamente terco."_

_Suspirando, Christine contestó, "Entonces que Dios los ayude cuando mi nieta sea más grande. Si los hereda a ambos, entonces, van a estar en problemas."_

Sacudiendo a Brennan, Booth exclamó, "Bones, ¿Qué quieres para el almuerzo?"

Al mirar a su alrededor y ver solamente a Booth, Brennan comentó, "Debi haber estado soñando."

Sonriendo, Booth se sentó en la mesita de centro, "¿Ah, sí? ¿Algo bueno?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan respondió, "Soñe que mi madre estaba sentada en la mesita de centro y me hablaba."

Arqueando las cejas, Booth contestó, "¿De que hablaron?"

Arrugando la frente, Brennan respondió, "De lo terco que eres."

Sorprendido, Booth preguntó, "¿De lo terco que soy?"

Echándose a reir, Brennan observó la expresión molesta de Booth, "Y de lo terca que soy yo y de lo terca que probablemente será Christine."

Sonriendo, Booth respondió, "Bueno, al menos todos tendremos algo en común."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola!, ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. A mí me pareció adorable ¿y a ustedes? **

**¡Gracias por los reviews y nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tanto este capítulo como el anterior y el que sigue, están ubicados después de "The Shot in the Dark". Olvidé decirlo en el anterior así, que lo siento si hubo alguna confusión :)**

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sintiendose inquieta, Brennan fue hacia la cocina para ver lo que estaba haciendo Booth. Al verlo revolver algo en una olla, Brennan se inclinó sobre la isla, "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Girándose, Booth frunció el ceño, "¿Qué haces levantada? Me prometiste que ibas a descansar."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan se quejó, "He estado en casa por tres días y estoy aburrida, Booth. Muy aburrida. Tu no me dejas hacer nada y yo no soporto estar sin hacer nada."

Suspirando, Booth sacó su cuchara de la olla y la colocó en un descansa cucharas. "Mira, Bones, te estas recuperando de una herida muy grave. Tu corazón se detuvo tres veces en el hospital, tres veces, ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere y eso quiere decir que tienes que descansar. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a la sala, acuéstate en el sillón y cierra los ojos."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan preguntó, "¿Donde está Christine?"

Sospechando algo, Booth respondió, "Está arriba tomando una siesta, lo mismo que se supone que tu debes estar haciendo."

Tamborileando los dedos sobre la isla, Brennan los observaba moverse contra la fría superficie, "Todo lo que hago es dormir…. Ven a acostarte conmigo."

Sorprendido, Booth soltó una carcajada, "No lo creo."

Molesta, Brennan respondió, "No asi, Booth. Honestamente, a veces eres muy irritante. Solo quiero que me abraces mientras duermo. Te extraño y estoy cansada de dormir sola."

Mirando su cuchara, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué hay del almuerzo?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "Puedes cocinar despues o podemos ordenar algo."

Apagando la estufa, Booth respondió, "¿Sabes?, eres una paciente muy dificil. Es algo bueno que yo sea un tipo muy paciente."

Echandose a reir, Brennan se colocó la mano sobre la boca, "Oh, estabas hablando en serio."

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Booth respondió, "Ja ja _smartass*."_

Levantando la mano derecha rápidamente, Booth exclamó, "¡No lo digas!"

Sonriendo, Brennan se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala, "No me digas _smartass_ si sabes que te voy a decir que mi inteligencia no tiene nada que ver con mi trasero."

Siguiéndo a Brennan a la sala y llevando el monitor de bebés, Booth rodó los ojos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Él está preocupado de que no te estés comportando."_

_Al mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Brennan vio a su madre sentada en el otro sofá, "Soy una adulta, madre. No tengo que comportarme."_

_"Sacudiendo la cabeza, Christine respondió, "Tu sabes lo que quiero decir, Tempe. ¿Como te vas a recuperar si no descansas?"_

_Al escuchar el suave ronquido de Booth en su oído, Brennan murmuró, "Tienes que bajar la voz o despertarás a Booth. Él es el que necesita descansar. Ha estado cuidando de mí desde que me dispararon y no se detendrá a descansar. Está cansado y no quiere admitirlo."_

_Iluminada, Christine sonrió, "Oh, entonces eso es lo que estás haciendo. Has descubierto una manera de obligar a tu hombre a descansar."_

_Suspirando, Brennan echó un vistazo al brazo que pasaba alrededor de sus hombros y cruzaba su pecho, "Sabes que tiene un nombre. Se llama Booth y me gustaría que lo llamaras así en lugar de mi hombre."_

_Riéndose entre dientes, Christine miró cariñosamente a su hija, "Tú fuiste la que dijo que estaba con un hombre. Yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que me dijiste."_

_Exasperada, Brennan la miró fijamente, "Te dije que su nombre es Booth."_

_Encogiéndose de hombros, Christine respondió, "Te quiere muchísimo."_

_Sonriendo, Brennan concedió, "Si y yo lo quiero a él."_

_Poniéndose de pie, Christine se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló junto a ella, "Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame como él. Me preocupaba que nunca lo hicieras pero, seguían diciéndome que no me preocupara por eso. Decían que conocerías a tu alma gemela un día y me puse tan feliz cuando lo hiciste. Por supuesto, no estuve muy feliz con la forma en que se trataron el uno al otro al principio, pero, me dijeron que tuviera paciencia y mira ahora. Ustedes dos son tan felices."_

_Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan preguntó, "¿Quienes te dijeron?_

_Inclinándose y besando la mejilla de su hija, Christine sonrió, "No tienes que saberlo todo, Tempe. Algunas cosas es importante mantenerlas en secreto."_

_Levantando la mano y tocando el brazo de su madre, Brennan contestó, "Esa no es una respuesta."_

_Poniéndose de pie, Christine respondió, "Si, si lo es. Simplemente no es lo que tú querías escuchar."_

_Dándose la vuelta, Christine atravesó la habitación, abrió la puerta principal, se giró y sonrió, "Volveré, Cariño."_

_Al ver a su madre irse, Brennan exclamó, "Estos sueños parecen demasiado vividos. Tal vez los analgésicos que estoy tomando me están causando alucinaciones."_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

*"Smartass" se traduce como "sabelotodo/listillo" pero decidí dejarlo en ingles para no perder el juego de palabras. "Smart" es inteligente y "ass", trasero.

**¡Hey!, pues dos capítulos en un solo día otra vez. Es que ya viene una semanita de vacaciones y cuando son vacaciones me desconecto un poco del mundo y no quiero que cuando regrese me quieran matar por no actualizar :p**

**¡Saludos a todas!... y no olviden dejar sus reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"_Tempe, quiero que sepas que realmente he disfrutado mucho hablando contigo. Cuando me dijeron que me permitirían hablar contigo me sorprendí muchísimo. Eso normalmente no sucede hasta que alguien necesita que lo guíen, pero, tú no estabas lista para ello y aun así me permitieron hablar contigo. Te amo, Tempe. Te he amado desde el segundo en que naciste. Eras una bebé preciosa y mírate ahora. Eres tan hermosa. Tan inteligente. Tienes una hermosa familia. No podría estar más feliz por cómo ha cambiado tu vida."_

_Mirando a su madre parada junto a la puerta principal sosteniendo un bolso, Brennan preguntó, "¿Te vas? ¿Cuando volverás?"_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, Christine respondió, "Ya no me necesitas, Tempe. Vas muy bien y mañana Booth te dirá que puedes subir y dormir en tu cama. Si él cree que estás lo bastante bien como para hacer eso, entonces no me necesitas más... Aunque, antes de irme, quiero disculparme contigo, bebé. Jamás debimos abandonarlos. Debimos haberlos llevado a casa de mi hermana y rogarle que cuidara de ustedes. Era demasiado peligroso llevarte a ti y a Russ con nosotros, pero no debimos dejarlos. Él era demasiado inmaduro para cuidar de ti. Yo no lo quise ver y Max tenía razón. Él no quería dejarlos y hacerlo casi le rompió el corazón. Si yo hubiera sabido que terminarías en casa de acogida, te habría llevado con nosotros. Espero que lo sepas, Tempe. Nunca quise que salieras lastimada de ese modo."_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. Brennan respondió, "Fuera como fuera. Papá dijo que era muy peligroso llevarnos con ustedes. Citó como evidencia el ataque y la lesión que sufriste por parte de Vince McVicar. Al final, esa lesión te fue lo que te mató."_

_Sonriendo, Christine negó con la cabeza, "No me lo dejes tan fácil, Tempe. Lo que hice estuvo mal y lo he lamentado desde que me enteré de lo que te pasó una vez que los dejamos. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero sobreviviste. Sobreviviste y viviste para encontrar la felicidad. Eres feliz, ¿no es así?"_

_Asintiendo, Brennan sonrió, "Si, soy muy feliz. Tengo todo lo que alguna vez quise tener. Tengo a alguien que me ama como soy. Tengo una hija. Me encanta mi trabajo. Tengo amigos. Ahora mismo, no sé como podría ser más feliz."_

_Ladeando la cabeza, Christine se acercó un poco más a la puerta, "Me alegra tanto haber podido verte, Nena. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo."_

_Levantando la mano. Brennan preguntó, "¿De verdad tienes que irte?"_

_Abriendo la puerta, Christine miró hacia atrás, "Si, de verdad tengo que hacerlo. Te amo, Tempe." Dándose la vuelta, salió por la puerta y fue hacia una luz brillante. _

_Brennan, al ver a su madre dejarla de nuevo, sintió las lagrimas empezar a correr por sus mejillas. _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, Brennan abrió los ojos y vio a Booth arrodillado junto a ella.

Preocupado, Booth levantó una mano y secó una lagrima de la mejilla de Brennan, "Estabas teniendo un mal sueño, Bones. Todo está bien."

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan se incorporó y respondió, "No, estaba teniendo un sueño feliz."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Brennan. Rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo derecho, preguntó, "Entonces, ¿por que estabas llorando?"

Sonriendo, Brennan miró a Booth, "Estaba soñando con mi madre. Me dijo que me amaba."

Jalando a Brennan hacia él, Booth sonrió, "Entonces, me alegra que hayas tenido un lindo sueño. Me preocupaba que estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan miró hacia la puerta principal, "Fue muy agradable pero, muy triste al mismo tiempo. Ella se fue y no volverá. Me dijo que estoy bien y que ya no la necesito."

Apretando su brazo alrededor de ella, Booth vio el rostro triste de Brennan, "Ella te amaba."

Asintiendo, Brennan contestó, "Si. También se disculpó por abandonarme cuando tenía quince años. Lamentaba haberlo hecho."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth respondió, "Si, estoy seguro que si."

Al escuchar el todo duro en la voz de Booth, Brennan frunció el ceño, "El pasado es el pasado, Booth. No se puede deshacer. Yo ya la perdoné por lo que hizo. Sobreviví, que es lo importante y te encontré a ti. Tengo todo lo que quiero y soy feliz."

Inclinándose y dándole un beso, Booth sonrió, "Te amo tanto, Bones. Tienes razón, el pasado es el pasado. Ahora estamos juntos y somos felices. La vida es bella, bueno, excepto por la parte en que te dispararon, obviamente."

Sonriendo, Brennan le devolvió el beso a Booth, "Si, la vida es bella y sí, yo también habría prescindido de esa parte. Booth, quiero ir arriba."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Mañana."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan tiró de la mano libre de Booth, "Eres tan terco."

Echándose a reír, Booth contestó, "Si, y tu no."

Sonriendo, Brennan dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla de Booth, "Me da gusto que puedas admitirlo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth exclamó, "Oye, yo no estoy admitiendo semejante cosa. Si tuviera que buscar la palabra 'terco' en el diccionario, estoy bastante seguro de que me encontraría tu foto junto a la palabra."

Con una risita burlona, Brennan respondió, "Solamente si tu imprimieras el libro. Si lo imprimiera yo, tu foto estaría en él."

Max que salía de la cocina, se colocó las manos en las caderas, "Ustedes dos les podrían dar clases de terquedad a las mulas."

Inclinándose y dándole un beso a Brennan, Booth aconsejó, "Ignóralo, Bones, si buscamos la palabra 'entrometido' en el diccionario su foto estaría al lado de la palabra."

Frunciendo el ceño, Max sacudió la cabeza,"Ja ja, eres graciosísimo, ¿sabías?

Sonriendo, Brennan le devolvió el beso a Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok, último capítulo de la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y gracias por sus reviews. **

**Bonito fin y si tienen vacaciones, pásenla bien. Nos leemos pronto. **

**P.D. No olviden comentar ;)**


End file.
